Dia Adalah Sasuke
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto menemukan seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Tanpa mempedulikan larangan orang tuanya, ia pun membawa pulang kucing tersebut. RnR please?


Pertama kali melihatnya, Naruto tahu kalau dia tertarik dengannya. Namun ketika ingat akan larangan orang tuanya terutama dari sang ibu, Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Ketika langkah kakinya yang sudah membawanya jauh dari tempat dia menemukannya, entah kenapa dia malah kembali ke tempat semula. Masih sama seperti yang tadi dan di tempat yang tadi sebelum Naruto meninggalkannya.

Tampak seekor kucing berwarna hitam kusam karena tak terawat dan beberapa luka di paha kirinya yang lumayan parah, membuatnya tidak dapat berjalan dengan normal. Yang membuat Naruto makin berniat untuk melanggar larangan orang tuanya adalah dua bola mata kucing tersebut yang sangat kelam, begitu gelap, berkilau dan tajam. Warna yang Naruto sukai.

"Kucing yang bagus," ujar Naruto lirih.

Kucing tersebut mengeong pelan saat Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan bawah dagunya, membuat kucing tersebut merasa geli dan menggeliatkan lehernya. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Siapa yang tega menyakitimu dan membuangmu di sini?" ujar Naruto seraya menyentuh luka kucing tersebut di paha kirinya dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin karena terkejut dan sakit dengan sentuhan Naruto, kucing tersebut menggeram dan menggigit ibu jari Naruto, sukses membuat sang empunya melonjak kaget.

Di luar dugaan Naruto yang mengira kalau kucing hitam tersebut akan lari dan meninggalkannya, kucing tersebut malah menjilati luka gigitan di ibu jari Naruto yang berdarah dengan lembut, mulai dari pangkal ibu jarinya sampai belakang kukunya, seakan kucing tersebut ingin menunjukkan kalau ia ingin meminta maaf dengan cara tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menganggkat tubuh kucing tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya sebelum dia mengeluarkan sebagian buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas agar muat untuk ditempati kucing itu. Dia sengaja tidak menutup resleting tasnya sepenuhnya agar kucing tersebut bisa tetap bernafas sebelum mengelus lagi kepala kucing itu.

"Sekarang kau menjadi peliharaanku," ucap Naruto riang.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Alternative Reality, Typo (saya harap tidak ada) **

**.**

**Dia Adalah Sasuke**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Seperti seorang pencuri yang cemas akan ketahuan oleh sang pemilik rumah, Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap sambil menjinjitkan kakinya dan mendekap tas ranselnya yang berisi kucing temuannya di tempat pembuangan sampah. Sebutir keringat meluncur mulus di pelipisnya tatkala dia berhadapan dengan ibunya yang saat ini dengan posisi kedua tangannya memegang pinggulnya sambil memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina—ibu Naruto—dengan nada intimidasi yang sangat kentara.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto agak tergagap. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin membuat ibunya marah, terlebih saat ini jelas-jelas Naruto telah melakukan hal fatal. Sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat ibunya dalam mode ganas yang diyakininya terdapat seekor siluman yang berasal entah dari mana yang hinggap di tubuh ibunya saat ayahnya ketahuan ikut dalam taruhan pacuan kuda.

'_Malang sekali nasibmu, Ayah,' _pikir Naruto saat membayangkan ayahnya harus berada di rumah sakit selama tiga hari akibat peristiwa itu, yang saat ini mau tidak mau membuat Naruto merinding. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau mengalami hal serupa.

Oke, kembali ke pokok utama.

"Kenapa tasmu terlihat menggelembung—lebih terisi dari biasanya, nak?" tanya Kushina sambil memakai celemek dan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Terdengar bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu saat Kushina memotong lobak yang berukuran besar. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kaasan. Tadi ada pelajaran olah raga, jadi isi dari tas rangselku menjadi bertambah karena aku membawa kaos olahraga," ucap Naruto berbohong.

Kemudian dengan agak terburu-buru Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dengan masih mendekap tasnya di dada. "Setelah kau mandi dan mengganti bajumu, jangan lupa ke supermarket membeli daging, Naruto. Persediaan daging di kulkas sudah habis dan ibu lupa membelinya kemarin," ujar Kushina sebelum Naruto sampai ke lantai dua yang masih cukup didengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Iya, kaasan," balas Naruto dari atas yang terdengar agak sayup-sayup.

Masih berkutat dengan bahan makanan mentah di dapur, Kushina menghembuskan nafas pelan seraya menyisihkan rambut depannya yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga sambil bergumam pelan, "Tingkahnya aneh hari ini..."

\(^.^)/

Naruto mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang sambil membuka resleting tas ranselnya pelan-pelan, lalu mengeluarkan kucing hitam tersebut dari dalam tasnya. Dia memperhatikan kucing itu ketika kucing tersebut duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tampak penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. "Oke, pertama-tama aku harus mengobati lukamu dulu," ujar Naruto yang kemudian dia berjalan di mana kotak P3K berada. Dia mengambil kapas, cairan antiseptik, dan perban sebelum kembali ke tempat semula. Tidak lupa Naruto mengambil sebaskom air dari kamar mandi.

"Tahan, ya. Ini mungkin akan sedikit perih, tapi aku yakin pasti akan cepat sembuh."

Dia membersihkan luka di paha kucing itu dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi terlebih dahulu dengan air, lalu setelah bersih benar, Naruto mengambil kapas yang baru dan menuangkan cairan antiseptik yang kemudian diusapkan secara perlahan ke paha kucing tersebut dengan hati-hati dan teliti agar tidak menyakitinya. Sekali-kali terdengar meongan pelan jika Naruto terlalu kasar mengusapkannya sekaligus menjadi tanda kalau kucing tersebut merasakan sakit, sehingga Naruto akan mengusapkannya kembali dengan cara lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Setelah usai, dia melilitkan perban di luka tersebut namun dengan lilitan yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu erat agar kucing tersebut bisa tetap leluasa untuk bergerak.

Memandang kucingnya yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Naruto merasa senang. Dan hal terakhir yang perlu dia lakukan adalah memandikannya. Namun dia ingat kalau kucingnya terluka dan ia baru saja telah selesai mengobatinya, oleh karena itu untuk menyiasatinya dia membasahi handuk kecil miliknya dengan air dan mengusapkannya ke tubuh kucing itu berulang-ulang sampai bersih.

Tidak terasa satu jam terlewati oleh Naruto. Kali ini Naruto memandang kucing miliknya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau terlihat sempurna sekarang," ujar Naruto bangga dengan hasil kreasinya yang ditanggapi dengan geliatan kepala kucingnya di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto! Kau tidak lupa 'kan dengan pesan ibu?" teriak Kushina dari lantai dasar yang sukses membuat Naruto ingat akan hal apa yang hampir saja dilupakannya. Dengan masih memandang kucingnya, dia berkata, "Aku akan ke supermarket, jadi jangan kemana-mana, ya. Dan—oh ya, sekalian aku membelikan makanan untukmu."

Semenit kemudian Naruto telah berada di ambang pintu depan rumah seusai memakai sepatu ketsnya sambil membawa uang yang telah disiapkan ibunya di atas meja makan.

\(^.^)/

Begitu lahap Naruto melihat kucingnya memakan makanan khusus kucing yang telah dia beli ketika tadi ke supermarket. Tentang uang yang digunakannya untuk membeli makanan kucing, Naruto mengambilnya dari uang kembalian belanja untuk membeli daging dengan berkedok uangnya digunakan untuk membeli peralatan tulis. Begitulah yang dikatakan pada ibunya saat dia ditanya kemana uang kembaliannya oleh ibunya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Hari ini dia sudah berbohong pada ibunya lebih dari satu kali untuk kucing yang baru tadi pulang sekolah dia pungut diam-dima tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Rasanya dia ingin menggelindingkan diri ke tangga.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, kucing," gumam Naruto sebal. Sedangkan respon yang diberikan kucing hitam tersebut kepada Naruto hanya berupa dengkuran nafasnya ketika kucing tersebut melengos pergi dari hadapan Naruto, seolah dia berkata melalui tindakannya bahwa, 'Itu urusanmu kenapa kau mau memungutku.'

"Gah, kau ini, dasar kucing menyebalkan!" seru Naruto seraya meraih kucing tersebut lalu menindihnya dengan sebagian tubuhnya sehingga kucing itu tidak dapat memberontak. Namun ternyata rencana Naruto tidak berjalan mulus, lagipula dia lupa kalau seekor kucing mempunyai taring dan cakar sebagai perlindungan ampuh sehingga Naruto mendapat hadiah berupa cakaran di kedua pipinya.

"Benar-benar kucing liar," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa perih, "Kurasa aku akan kesulitan untuk cuci muka," kemudian Naruto kembali memandang kucingnya yang duduk di hadapannya, seolah mencemooh keberhasilannya yang telah mengalahkan pemeliharanya melalui kedua mata hitamnya yang berkilat.

"Oke, oke, terserah apa maumu, kucing. Tapi yang jelas ada peraturan yang harus kau patuhi karena aku adalah pemilikmu. Pertama, kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini kecuali kalau aku yang mengeluarkanmu. Kedua, jangan sekali-kali kau buang air di ranjangku. Dan yang terakhir, kau harus mengikuti apa perintahku. Oke?"

Sekali lagi, respon dari kucingnya yang diberikan pada Naruto tidak sesuai dugaannya, minimal mengeong atau apa. Tapi nihil. Kucingnya hanya duduk diam dihadapannya. Oh, ya ampun... Bodoh sekali Naruto yang mau mengajak bicara seekor kucing yang bahkan kucing tersebut tidak tahu bahasa yang digunakannya. Sekarang rasanya dia ingin menjambak rambut kuningnya sampai botak.

"Hah... Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan."

Sejenak Naruto kembali memperhatikan kucingnya yang saat ini telah berpindah tempat ke bantal tidurnya di ranjang, lalu kucing tersebut bergelung, memulai ritual tidur malamnya. Sepertinya Naruto hampir lupa untuk memberinya nama. Kedengarannya juga tidak mengenakkan jika dia terus-terusan memanggilnya kucing—yang memang pada dasarnya ia adalah kucing, sih.

Naruto menimang-nimang dalam otaknya sekiranya nama apa yang cocok untuk digunakan. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sasuke?"

Kucing tersebut kembali membuka matanya saat ia hampir terlelap. Kucing itu mengeong, mungkin tanda kalau ia setuju, pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah, namamu sekarang adalah Sasuke!"

\(^.^)/

Kebiasaannya di hari pekan adalah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Entah itu menginap di rumah temannya, ke _game center_, taman hiburan, atau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di _cafe_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Namun untuk akhir pekan di minggu ini berbeda, Naruto akan absen dari kebiasaannya.

"Hei, Naruto! Besok pukul sembilan pagi ayo kita ke _game center_, katanya di sana ada _game_ terbaru yang katanya belum ada satu pun yang berhasil memenangkannya!" ajak Kiba antusias saat mereka tengah mengambil barang mereka di loker sekolah setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Tetapi Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Kiba. Aku tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali."

"Eeeh, kenapa?"

"Um... Pokoknya aku tidak bisa. Maaf, ya," balas Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Kiba dan melenggang pergi.

Sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa dia menolak ajakan Kiba adalah dia tidak punya uang . Dalam satu minggu ini dia harus menyisihkan sebagian uang jajannya yang diberikan orang tuanya untuk membeli makanan kucing. Kalau bukan dari uang hasil menyisihkan uang jajannya, lantas darimana lagi? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia terus berbohong pada ibunya untuk meminta uang yang sebenarnya uang itu dia gunakan untuk membeli makanan kucing?

"Tak apalah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Itu termasuk resiko yang harus dia tanggung.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Naruto tak lupa mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan kucing—yang merupakan rutinitas barunya dalam satu minggu ini. Setelah itu dia naik bis dan pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di kamar, dia melihat Sasuke tengah tidur di atas bantal dengan nyenyak seperti biasanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini sehari-harinya selalu tidur, ya," ujarnya sambil ikut merebahkan diri di ranjang di samping Sasuke berada. Agaknya goncangan kecil di ranjang dari tubuh Naruto yang ikut merebahkan diri membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu,?"

Sasuke melengos pelan, merasa agak kesal dengan Naruto yang membuatnya terbangun. Sejenak Sasuke meregangkan kaki depan dan kaki belakangnya serta tubuhnya, kemudian menguap lebar. Tetapi Sasuke terkejut saat ia kembali menutup mulutnya setelah menguap ternyata di mulutnya ada jari telunjuk Naruto yang sebenarnya memang sengaja Naruto masukkan. Sasuke pun mengeong protes tetapi terdengar kurang jelas karena mulutnya tersumbat oleh jari Naruto.

"Haha. Iya, iya, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu mulutmu saja," ucap Naruto enteng seraya terkekeh pelan yang dibalas dengan meongan parau. Mula-mula Naruto memutar jari telunjuknya, lalu menganggkatnya ke atas sehingga mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar. Naruto memperhatikan taring-taring Sasuke yang lumayan panjang dan cukup membuatnya merasa sakit saat dia memasukkan jari telunjuknya saat beradu dengan taring-taring itu. Memang sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa Naruto melakukan itu.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya setelah puas mengotak-atik dan menjelajahi mulut Sasuke. Jarinya berlendir dan berbau amis, membuatnya merasa risih.

"Mulutmu buruk sekali," komentar Naruto yang sukses membuatnya mendapat cakaran sayang—lagi—dari Sasuke.

\(^.^)/

"Naruto," panggil Kushina saat tengah mencuci piring sehabis makan malam, "Aku sering mendengar meongan kucing dari kamarmu saat Ibu naik ke lantai dua. Apa ada kucing di kamarmu?"

Seketika Naruto tersedak saat tengah meminum jus jeruk. _'Oh tidak! Ini gawat!,'_ pikirnya panik.

Minato—ayah Naruto—yang tengah menyeruput kopi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tingkah anaknya yang tiba-tiba gugup dan pucat. "Kau kenapa, nak?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tousan," balas Naruto yang sepenuhnya telah gagal menyembunyikan nada kegugupannya.

"Apa itu benar, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sekali lagi sambil menatap Naruto dan duduk disampingnya setelah selesai mencuci semua piringnya, "Kuharap itu tidak benar, nak," kali ini dengan nada ketegasan yang kentara di dalamnya.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan ibunya, kini dia kembali meminum sisa jus jeruknya dengan khawatir. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ pikirnya was-was.

\(^.^)/

Pukul sembilan malam, namun Naruto tak juga memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kembali terngiang akan perkataan ibunya tadi. Naruto mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi dengan masalah ini.

Dari sudut matanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah asyik bermain dengan menggelindingkan bola tenis miliknya dengan kedua kaki depannya. Kedua mata hitam Sasuke berkilat jenaka. Lalu kedua mata Naruto menangkap bulu hitam Sasuke yang tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Dengan lembut dia mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kuharap aku tidak ketahuan oleh Kaasan yang telah menyembunyikanmu di kamarku."

Namun tampaknya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan kegalauan yang sedang dihadapi Naruto. Lagipula Sasuke adalah seekor kucing, bukan salahnya jika ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang Naruto. Bisa jadi meongan Sasuke yang Naruto anggap sebagai respon untuknya ketika ia mengajak bicara Sasuke hanya anggapan belaka. Atau bisa jadi untuk kemungkinan yang kedua adalah hanya karena Sasuke ingin mengeong saja.

"Ck, sudahlah, semakin dipikir semakin membuat otakku serasa mau meledak," ucapnya hiperbolis.

Sementara Sasuke kembali memainkan bola tenis milik Naruto dengan kedua kaki depannya, di kursi belajarnya Naruto tengah berkutat dengan laptop baru miliknya yang baru satu bulan yang lalu dibelikan oleh Ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Jarang-jarang sekali Ayahnya membelikan barang istimewa untuknya dengan alasan sebagai tabungan untuk biaya kuliahnya yang akan datang. Tetapi mengingat ini, Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya setiap ia menggunakan laptop ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya di usia enam balas tahun.

Sejenak ia sempatkan untuk melihat jam dinding yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya. Pukul sepuluh malam, satu jam telah terlewati. Tapi tak juga membuat Naruto merasakan kantuk, padahal esok hari ia harus sekolah.

Kembali Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Insomnia membuatnya merasa jengkel. Namun kejengkelan Naruto tak berlangsung lama. Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya dengan heran ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke naik ke pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Seolah menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke melingkarkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan dan sebagian besar bulu-bulu tubuhnya berdiri, terlebih di bagian punggung. Berkali-kali pula Sasuke pindah posisi—dengan masih di atas pangkuan Naruto—sambil menggeram. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadari Sasuke yang dalam keadaan kedinginan dan mencari kehangatan di diri Naruto. _'Mungkin Sasuke kedinginan karena aku lupa tidak menutup jendela kamarku,' _pikir Naruto setelah melihat jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Hanya jika saja kau ada maunya, kau pasti mendatangiku. Dasar kau, Sasuke."

Tangan tan milik Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang. Setelahnya Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan ikut berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya untuk digunakannya bersama Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas bantal milik Naruto yang satunya yang berada di samping kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasue."

Baru saja Naruto berhasil memejamkan matanya, ia dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada di lekukan ketiaknya.

"Hei, hei—"

Masih dengan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke tidak berpindah ke tempatnya sekarang, namun malah melingkarkan diri dan tidur. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya bisa memakhluminya. Menghangatkan diri di lekukan ketiak manusia? Ck, ada-ada saja kucing miliknya ini.

Malam itu, Naruto pun tidur dengan senyum kecil yang terkembang di wajahnya akibat tingkah konyol Sasuke.

\(^.^)/

Angin berhembus pelan, melambaikan poni Nauto bersama dengan pandangannya yang mengawang ke langit. Tampak jus jeruk dalam kemasan dengan sandwich di kotak bekalnya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh tangannya. Saat ini hatinya galau. Bagimana tidak? Hari makin hari ibunya gencar menginterogasinya dan berusaha keras untuk masuk ke kamarnya dimana Sasuke berada walaupun Naruto melarangnya. Ia tidak ingin sampai ketahuan ibunya. Bahkan sekarang Naruto dalam misi penting untuk menyembunyikan kunci kamarnya agar tidak dicuri ibunya_. 'Oh Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini?'_ ratap Naruto.

Kalu dipikir terlalu lama semua ini membuat otak Naruto berasap. Lantas ia pun mengambil makan siangnya yang tergeletak tanpa perhatian di sampingnya. Kemudian ia mengunyah kasar sandwichnya. _'Ah, atap sekolah memang tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siang,' _pikirnya setelah ia mendengar suara gebrakan pintu di belakangnya yang membuatnya kaget dan tersedak. Buru-buru Naruto meminum jus jeruknya dengan beringas untuk menormalkan kinerja tenggorokannya yang tersendat.

Mata sapphire Naruto pun menatap sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah santai. "Tindakan yang bagus, Shikamaru. Nilai seratus untukmu," ujar Naruto sakartis yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan pelan.

"Seharusnya saat ini aku yang merasa kesal denganmu. Dari tadi aku di belakang pintu menunggumu menyelesaikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang agar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa suara kunyahan mulutmu yang tak sopan dan berisik itu,"

"A-APA?"

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan makan siangmu itu," ujar Shikamaru dengan menidurkan diri di samping Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi pengganti bantal.

"Kau menyebalkan, Shikamaru,"

"Ck, mendokusai. Daripada memikirkan rasa sebalmu kepadaku seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan kucingmu dan kebohongan yang kau karang pada ibumu,"

Kali ini Naruto tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan tdak percaya. "Bagimana bisa kau tahu tentang ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Sederhana. Aku saat itu melihatmu memungut kucing di tempat pembuangan sampah ketika pulang sekolah dan aku melihatmu dari jendela ketika kau menyembunyikan kucingmu di belakang tubuhmu ketika ibumu yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarmu. Kau lupa kalau rumah kita bersebelahan? Bahkan aku bisa dengan jelas melihat apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamarmu dari jendela kamarku."

Naruto merasa perutnya terkocok setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Ja-jadi selama ini kau memperhatikanku dari jendela kamar?" seketika tawa Naruto meledak keras, "Oh, ya ampun. Kau lucu sekali! Kau penggemar rahasiaku, Shikamaru? Aku butuh secarik kertas dan bolpoint untuk sebuah tanda tangan gratis untukmu sebelum muncul orang lain sepertimu dan tanda tanganku menjadi rebutan!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku bukan orang sebodoh itu yang mau memperhatikan orang bodoh macam kau. Dengar, kau harus terus terang dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan pada ibumu. Asal kau tahu, tadi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah aku melihat ibumu menggendong kucingmu dan memasukkannya ke kandang. Kemungkinan kucing milikmu itu akan dikirim ibumu ke penangkaran hewan liar."

Seketika tawa Naruto berhenti dan terkesiap mendengar tuturan Shikamaru. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengambil kucingnya di kamarnya yang jelas-jelas kamarnya sudah ia kunci? Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku kanannya dan mendapati kunci kamarnya. Kuncinya pun masih ada dalam genggamannya, lantas? "Ah, mungkin kau salah lihat, Shikamaru," ujar Naruto.

"Yah... Kuharap begitu."

\(^.^)/

Naruto melongo melihat ibunya berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan menimang-nimang kunci kamarnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi tangannya merogoh saku kanannya untuk memastikan keberadaan kunci kamarnya._ 'Kuncinya ada, lalu kunci itu—'_

"Duplikat kunci kamarmu yang ibu buat tanpa sepengetahuanmu," jawab Kushina seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

'_Asal kau tahu, tadi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah aku melihat ibumu menggendong kucingmu dan memasukkannya ke kandang. Kemungkinan kucing milikmu itu akan dikirim ibumu ke penangkaran hewan liar.' _

Terngiang olehnya perkataan Shikamaru ketika tadi di sekolah dan seketika mata Naruto melebar, ia menyadari satu hal yang penting. Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggil-manggil Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung muncul. Biasanya jika ia masuk ke kamarnya sehabis pulang sekolah Sasuke langsung menampakkan dirinya dan menggeliatkandiri di kakinya untuk minta jatah makan. Naruto pun juga telah mencarinya di bawah kasur, toilet kamarnya, dan di atas lemari tempat biasanya Sasuke menunggu kepulangannya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jika kucing hitam milikmu yang kau cari, sudah ibu buang."

"A-APA?" Naruto terkejut. Ternyata apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru tadi benar adanya. "Kenapa ibu membuangnya?" raung Naruto emosi.

"Itu buah dari hasil kebohonganmu pada Ibu. Andai saja dari awal kau terus terang pada ibu, mungkin ibu akan mempertimbangkan keberadaan kucing itu di rumah ini."

"Ta-tapi..." Ingin rasanya Naruto membantah ucapan Ibunya, tetapi tenggorokannya seakan tersumbat. Ini semua memang sesuatu yang pantas ia dapatkan. "Kemana ibu membuangnya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Entah ke mana, yang pasti tadi kucing itu berhasil lolos sebelum ibu berhasil membawanya ke penangkaran hewan li—hey, Naruto! Ibu belum selesai bicara!"

Mengacuhkan teriakan ibunya, Naruto pun segera memakai kembali sepatunya dan segera keluar dari rumah, entah ke mana ia tak tahu, yang pasti saat ini ia ingin mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya. "Dasar anak bandel."

\(^.^)/

Keringat mengalir pelan di pelipis pelan, nafasnya terengah-engah, ia merasa sangat lelah. Namun itu sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapat sekarang. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan Sasuke di tempat pebuangan sampah di mana pertama kali ia memungutnya. Tampak Sasuke yang tengah mengais sisa makanan di pembuangan sampah tersebut.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang. Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan kucing kesukaanmu," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke. Namun reaksi yang di dapatnya dari Sasuke bertolak belakang, Sasuke malah menggeram marah saat mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan makin menjadi ketika Naruto makin mendekatinya.

Naruto merasa janggal dengan ini. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini seolah ia tak mengenaliku?'_

Naruto tak menghiraukan geraman Sasuke dan tetap mendekatinya, ia berancang-ancang untuk mendekap Sasuke secara paksa dan membawanya pulang. Tetapi yang terjadi Sasuke berontak dan berhasil lolos darinya dan berlari, pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Mata Sapphire itu menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan hati yang sakit. "Kau sudah melupakanku, Sasuke?"

Dan ia pun membiarkan pertanyaannya menguap seiring menghilangnya kucing kesayangannya.

\(^.^)/

Tiap kali Naruto pulang dan pergi sekolah, atau kemanapun ia pergi, tak lupa ia sempatkan untuk mampir ke tempat pembuangan sampah di mana Sasuke berada untuk mengais sisa makanan di sana. Dan tiap kali ada orang lain yang memuji keindahan bulu hitam malamnya atau hanya sekedar menunjuknya, pasti dengan bangga Naruto berkata, "Namanya adalah Sasuke, kucingku yang sangat aku sayangi."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N : **Bisa di bilang fict ini aku ambil langsung dari kisah pribadiku, hanya saja di bagian endingnya itu tidak nyata, hanya karangan belaka, hehe. Huft, aku merasa fict ini kok mendramatisir banget, ya? Semoga saja tidak.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
